Rifts
by katt30
Summary: Leonardo's change in attitude has caused a rift in his and Raphael's relationship. Can they pull it together to stay together, or will it drive them apart? And how will this affect the rest of the family? Yaoi, and slash involved, please read and review!
1. Prologue

This story was RPed out between myself and goggle head girl, it's rated for language and angst in later chapters. Be warned this is 4th season based, so do not read if you haven't seen season 4 and don't want spoilers. And as always, please PLEASE read and review and enjoy. :)

-------------------------------------

Leo sat on the rooftop glaring at the city below him

He still couldn't believe that he'd let his brothers drag him out to the rooftops in broad daylight just to see the president's motorcade by past.

He felt it was a dumb idea, but his brothers seemed to be having some fun...

Raph looked down at the crowds as he stood next to his cheerier bros, the three of them, Raph included, were getting weary of Leo's changed, the same one that seemed to be driving a wedge right through Raph and Leo's relationship.

Leo wouldn't tell him what was wrong, he often would avoid his mate when raph was in a talking mood, and they had gotten in more fights then usual

He glanced back at the glaring Leo for a moment, before he looked back down. He wished he would tell him something. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to Don, giving him a weak smile.

He smiled back at his brother glad someone knew how he felt, especially since his mate wasn't really speaking that much to him

"It'll be ok Raph, give him time, maybe he'll snap out of it.." Don said softly.

Raph nodded "I hope so"

"Here he comes!" Mikey interrupted them as he pointed downward, which earned him a glare from Leo for potentially drawing attention to them,

They watched as the large amount of vehicles passed below them, Leo rolled his eyes

"Alright, you've seen it, can we go now before we're spotted?" He grumbled.

"Come on Leo can we at least watch it a second longer" said mikey still watching it ignoring Leo's annoyed look

Leo crossed his arms. "Bad enough that we're out in daylight but look at all the people here..."

Mikey pouted, "okay, okay we can go..." he said knowing he wouldn't win this one

Raph grumbled as well. "Jeez Leo, lighten up will ya."

"No were out in daylight we could be seen," he said looking up at raph

Raph grumbled something under his breath. "Come on guys, this isn't the place for a lovers quarrel here." Mikey said trying to lighten the mood.

That only earned him an annoyed look from Leo, whose mood wasn't the greatest at the moment

"Oww!" Mikey yelled as Don smacked him on the head. Raph glared at him as well. Even though it was true, at this point they did more fighting then usual, and any life in the bedroom was non-existent.

Leo stood up ready to leave he didn't want to get in any trouble today, he had already let them down once, he wasn't planning to again

"Let's go, now." He said sternly to the other three.

Raph resisted a growl he really was getting annoyed of his mates behavior, he wanted his old mate back, he followed reluctantly behind don and mikey as they filed behind Leo

Leonardo led them back across the rooftops, careful to keep an eye out for any trouble.

The sounds of some one screaming and panic filled the air, Leo stopped and looked back.

Wordlessly the boys agreed that they should check out the source of panic all running back to their previous spot

They stopped on a roof, and peered down seeing the monsters.

"Oh boy. Look at those things..." said mikey

"Come on! We ought to help them," Raph said,

Leo nodded jumping to a fire escape his brother's close behind him, Leo landed first pulling out his Katan's

Raph landed afterward, with Don and Mikey following suit. Raph rushed forward with his sai's drawn. "Hey ugly! Over here!" He called to one of the monsters.

The monster looked over growling forgetting the person it was chasing a moment ago running at raph

Raph narrowed his eyes as the human ran off, and he charged the monsters, managing to land a few kicks.

The monster seemed unfazed by the kicks swinging its slimy fists at raph

Raph flipped back to avoid the fists.

Mikey took that chance jumping on the monsters back while it was distracted smacking it on the head with his nunchucks

The monster roared and flailed trying to get at the turtle and winding up falling on the ground.

Mikey was able to jump up before the creature fell on the ground he looked at it as it inflated "what the..?"

He jumped as it exploded spraying green slime everywhere. "Gross!" He shouted, able to get out of the way of the stuff.

"Well at least we know to duck when we get rid of them" said Donny who unluckily got some of the spray on himself

Leo hrrred and rushed at another monster, slashing at it with his katan's.

The monster threw its arms around violently in rapid punches forcing Leo shell to shell with raph who currently was fighting another monster

Raph grred as he fought with the monster.

Leo winced as he lost ground to the monster quickly before regaining it with a quick slash of his katan's

Raph glanced quickly over his shoulder to see who it was against his back, before he went back to his monster. He launched forward and managed to send the monster stumbling back and fall, only to explode like the first one.

Leo stabbed the monster threw the chest before jumping back as it exploded sending more slime everywhere, three more monsters appeared charging at mikey and donny who's hands were currently full, Leo went at the monster heading for don stabbing it with his twin swords

Raph whirled around, and eyes the three monsters, charging at the one going for Mikey, managing to jump on it's back, and started to wrestle it.

The monster was surprised but struggled against the red masked turtle throwing punches at him missing trying to get raph off

Raph managed to hang on as he wrapped his arms around its neck. However he did manage to jump clear just as the monster tried to smash him against a wall.

He dodged some of its punches as it came back after him, he back flipped away from it getting enough space for a strong kick.

The monster fell back and exploded.

Two more explosions happened signaling Donny and mikey were done with there's. Leo threw one last good punch knocking the monster down adding more onto the slime currently everywhere

"Ugh, this is disgusting." Mikey complained as he wiped the slime off.

Donny nodded "Too bad I didn't bring my duffle bag with me then I could analyze the goo"

Raph hrred as he looked around while wiping himself clean.

"You see any more around here?" asked mikey wiping slime off of himself glad to be done fighting the exploding aliens

"Not at the moment." Raph replied.

"Good then we can head back to the lair and I can grab a shower, I call first dibs on it" said mikey

Raph slapped his forehead with a sigh. "Good, lets go, already bad enough that the humans saw us fighting these." Leo said critically.

Mikey was first up the fire escape good on his word for calling first dibs on the shower

Raph grumbled at what he hoped was still his mate, before he followed after Mikey.

Leo ran after them Donny at right behind him as they headed after there brothers up to the rooftop

Mikey laughed and took off across the rooftops. "Last one home hatched from a bad egg!" He yelled.

"We all know who hatched from the bad egg, and that you," shouted raph as he raced after mikey just wanting the thrill of kicking his little bro's butt

Raph cackled and ran after the younger turtle whom eeked and ran off.

Donny shook his head running after them Leo behind him, who held a small smile on his lips over this before pulling it off quickly


	2. Conflicts of Interest

This story was RPed out between myself and goggle head girl, it's rated for language and angst in later chapters. Be warned this is 4th season based, so do not read if you haven't seen season 4 and don't want spoilers. And as always, please PLEASE read and review and enjoy. :)

----------------------------

They headed back down into the sewers and to the lair. Mikey making good on his decleration and dashing into the shower room.

Raph smiled knowing mikey would have to come out sometime, he just had to wait outside the door.

"Don't beat him too badly I need him in one piece." Said Donny a small smile on his lips knowing Raph and Mikey were both just playing.  
Raph rolled his eyes. "aw, come on Donny, leave me with SOME fun." He joked.

"Okay... just don't break many bones you know i'm trying to save the bandages and gauze" Said Donny pointing a playful index finger at Raph.

"Sheez Donny, why don't ya just join him in there." Raph snickered seeing the other blush.

Don threw a mock glare at raph, still in a good mood, joining Mikey in the shower did sound nice... his blush deepened to a bright shade of red as his thoughts wandered.  
Raph smirked, and then looked to Leo only to sigh at seeing him in the dojo practicing.

Don knew his brothers happy mood had dropped seeing his somewhat of a mate in the dojo. He reached out to touch Raph's shoulder carefully.

Raph gave him a sad look a thank you hidden in it before shaking it off heading off on his own.

Don watched him go, the idea of joining Mikey still lingered, but now he just felt guilty about it, knowing that the other pair were so unhappy. He couldn't do that it would hurt raph so badly... his lover was currently ignoring him and being moody.

"I wish they'd be happy again" he said softly so no one could hear. He watched Raph head over to his punching bag, likely to relieve some stress.

"Donny?" Mikey asked as he stepped out of the room, having finished his shower. "Something happen?"

Donny sighed lightly "I think you can guess from looking over there" he said pointing at Leo.

Mikey nodded sadly, and gently hugged his own mate. "I feel so bad for them, but dunno what can be done.." He said softly.

"I guess time will tell us" said donny sadly "Lets hope time is in there favor"

Mikey nodded, and hugged the other turtle just a little tighter, hopping it never happens to them.

Raph continued to beat on the bag harshly, making it swing on it's chain. He wanted this situation to end, he wanted his leonardo back not this carbon copy, he swung his fists again slamming them into the punching bag full force.

He grred as he pummeled it, in his mind he blamed Karai for this whole situation, then again, maybe he never should of made that crack about they should have Karai stab Leo more often. If she hadn't wanted to save that villain she called a father, he wanted to kill the little bitch and her father.

He felt most of this was his fault too, his anger wanted to lash out at something solid. He just got more agressive in his hits to the bag, though he could just see Leo out of the corner of his eye if he was positioned right.

He felt his anger flare seeing his mate holding a permeant frown. He hrred and eyed the other turtle, his gaze slowly turning to a glare.

Leo didn't notice stopping for a short breather before he contunied his practicing

Raph's mates almost constant silence except when he had something to say was getting to him. "Damn it Leo, say something!" He suddenly yelled frustrated.

Leo looked up at raph giving him a look "what?" he snapped

"This damn silence you've adopted lately is pissing me off! Hell your whole new attitude is making me mad!" Raph growled and stalked toward the older turtle. "I thought we were mates and could talk about aything, but now all I get is the cold shoulder and the silent treatment!"

Leo remained quiet for a few seconds glaring back at raph, "Excuse me for wanting to keep my problems to my self, if I wanted to protect our family, I failed you guys once, it won't happen again." He hissed.  
Raph breathed heavily as he tried to collect his thoughts, he just glared back, this was like facing himself almost. "You never failed us damn it." He said lowly back. "The only thing that you're making fail is this relationship of ours, whatever the hells left of it."

"I did fail raph, I did" He said his expression changing as he looked away.

"No you didn't." Raph said gruffly.

"Leonardo! Raphael!" Splinter's voice made him turn his gaze and look at their sensei,

"Yes sensei?" asked leo pulling off his emotions back to his outer mask.

Don and Mikey looked at Splinter as well, they had heard the whole argument up till this point. Raph eyed the other turtle for a moment before looking to the rat.

"That is enough arguing." Splinter said.

Raph nodded "yes sensei" he said gruffly crossing his arms over his chest

Leo nodded respectfully. "Yes sensei." He said.

"I want to see you both in my chamber immediately." Splinter said, and turned with a flick of his tail and walked back into his room. The two stood for a moment before following their father back to his room.

Splinter eyed them as they entered. "Close the door." He said and watched as Raph did so before stepping up beside the other turtle.

"Yes sensei?" asked Leo looking at his father who looked less then pleased.

Splinter sighed and paced before them. "I don't understand what has happened between you two that something as small as this would cause a rift between you."

Leo watched his father his lips sealed not knowing what to say.

Raph crossed his arms and looked down. "I've been trying Sensei, I gave Leo time, I gave him space, I've kept up the hope that he'll come back to how he was, it's just getting to me!" He said, barely keeping his emotions in check, Leo may not care, but Raph aparently did.

Leo gave raph a dirty look "I told you failed you guys I-I" he stopped in mid sentcene looking away from them "I just want to protect you."

Splinter sighed as he watched this. "Leonardo, you never failed us." He said. Raph just stared at the floor, or atleast he would if his eyes were open.

"I did sensei, there's no denying it, I could of thought up a better plan than to throwing all our lives away facing Saki" Leo said.

"We all made that decision, Saki had to be stopped, if we hadn't of stopped him then Millions of others would of suffered." Splinter explained.

Leo remained silent not beliving his father, it was his fault... he just knew it.

"I don't know if I want to be a mate to someone who shuts everyone out, even his own mate..." Raphael muttered.

---------------------

Bwahahaha! Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers! I do! Will they stay together, or will this turn out to be too much! Wanna know? Review and you might find out! runs from thrown rocks and pitchforks cackling 


	3. Inner Turmoil

This story was RPed out between myself and goggle head girl, it's rated for language and angst in later chapters. Be warned this is 4th season based, so do not read if you haven't seen season 4 and don't want spoilers. And as always, please PLEASE read and review and enjoy. :) 

----------------------------

Leo felt his heart burn with sadness he felt like such an idiot, "If you don't to be my mate you don't have to." He said looking at Raph trying to mask the on coming tears

Splinter just watched silently.

Raph swallowed keeping his eyes shut to hide the tears that were pricking at the corners of his his eyes. "I don't know anymore Leo, I really don't." Damn his voice betraying his feelings.

Leo nodded to him "I guess I don't know myself either." His eyes stinging with tears wanting to leak, the first real emotion he had felt besides anger and guilt was surfacing now in the form of sadness... Tears rolled down his masked cheeks.

Raph looked up to Leo. "I want this to work, we've been through so much so far. But you just keep pushing me away, y-you avoid me when I try to talk to you about why you act the way you do."

Leo looked at Raph "I'm sorry... so sorry... I just want to fix everything" he said crying into his hands.

Splinter sighed. "I believe what would do you both good is sometime apart." He said simply.

Raph looked at Splinter and could just feel his heart drop. "Sensei, what...?"

Leo looked up at his father his heart dropping along side Raphs "But Sensei..." he said softly.

Splinter nodded, he could tell it would be hard on them, but it seemed to be something that they needed. "There is an old saying, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Leonardo, I believe that your attitude is getting in the way, you have claimed in previous practices that you need to advance."

Leo nodded numbly "Yes Sensei." Raph just looked down again, unable to think of anything to say at this point.  
"You are beyond my training at this point Leonardo, and I believe that you need a new sensei." Splinter explained to his oldest son.

"When do you want me to leave?" Asked Leo quietly feeling dejected.  
"Can I be excused?" Raph asked, not sure if he wanted to hear anymore.

"if you wish my son" Said Splinter as he looked at Raphael.

Raphael could feel the tears again, if Leo was going to be sent away then he really didn't want to be present when Splinter tells him when and where he's going. He swallowed and bowed, giving Leo an appologetic look, before he moved out of the room, making sure the door closed behind him.

Leo stared at his father. "Sensei when do you want me to leave?" he asked again sadly after seeing his mate leave.

Splinter looked back to Leonardo. "I believe it would be best if you left right away. There is only one Sensei I would trust with your care in this matter."

Leonardo nodded again "Yes Sensei, before I go can I say goodbye the others?"

"Thank you Sensei" Leo said he really wanted to hug his father goodbye but he couldn't..

Splinter reached to touch his arm. "It will all work itself out."

Raph sat on the couch waiting for his mate... if he still was to come out of splinters room.

Leo emerged from Splinter's room, and first said good bye to Mikey and Donny and explaining why, and he got their nods of understanding. He stepped away from them after they said their goodbyes. He finally came to Raph hesitant on what to say to the red masked turtle..

Raph looked up to him, face saddened. "Are you really leaving?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, sensei says its for the best" Leonardo replied. Raph sighed and nodded after a moment. Leo wrapped his arms around Raph in a small hug wanting to say goodbye. Raph just clung to Leo, holding him rightly, he didn't want him to leave.

"Love you" Said Leo breaking the hug and turning and walking out of the lair, he felt sad ... and angry... He hated having both of these emotions jumbled together... _If I'm gone who's going to watch everyone?_ He thought.

Raph just blinked back his tears as he watched him leave. Raph stood there his eyes still on the doorway before he slumped back on the couch.

"Love you too Leo." He murmured to the empty air of the quiet lair. Raph stood up wanting to go to his and leo's room...

He then thought there'd be too amny memories in there at the moment. He sighed trying to think of a place to be alone, Raph didn't want some one elses comfort at the moment, he just wanted some time to clear his thoughts.

He decided to go for a night run, maybe it would help. He walked to the door way ready to get out of there.

------------------

So, is Splinter right in what he did, will this help, or will it make it worse? What lies ahead for the family while Leo is gone? Read review and you'll find out!


	4. Family Reunion, Almost

This story was RPed out between myself and goggle head girl, it's rated for language and angst in later chapters. Be warned this is 4th season based, so do not read if you haven't seen season 4 and don't want spoilers. And as always, please PLEASE read and review and enjoy. :)

----------------------------

Three months later...

Leo moved along the familiar tunnels of the sewer leading home.

"I've been gone so long, I actually started to miss these old sewers." He chuckled softly He couldn't wait to get home to see his family, and most of all Raph. He had missed them, he wondered what had happened since he had been gone. he finally got closer to the lair entering it... he froze seeing the mayhem before him...

His heart leapt into his throat. "No, what happened? No!" He dropped the pack he was carrying and into the destroyed lair looking around desperately. There no signs of life anywhere, he walked forward

"Raph?" He said looking around again. "Oh god.." He whispered

There was a slight noise from what used to be the upper level.

He looked up his hand going to his katana ready incase it was the people who destroyed his home. He watched as a large black and red Foot mech came to land hard in the lower level of the lair, and aimed it's guns at him.

It shot at leo, he dodged it's bullets before jumping at the mech. He dodged the shots as he managed to get close enough.

"Yaaah!" He shouted as he then slashed at the mech, untill it toppled over backward from what parts he hit.

"Tell me what happened here." Demaned Leo holding his katana threathingly at the man in the suit

The man said nothing, and Leo leaned in through the broken glass of the canopy and grabbed the mans shirt.

"Where are they!" He demanded. The man just stared back at him.

"I'm not telling you anything." He said, and pushed a buttn to set off the destruct sequence. Leo jumped off the mech as the countdown started.

The foot employee jumped out of the mech and ran in the oposite direction. Just as Leo got outside the lair, the mech blew, and with a yell threw him behind a pile of fallen stone. He sat up wincing, he shook his head getting up on his feet, he had to find his family... he had too..

He picked up his pack and dashed off down the tunnel, he needed to get info, and decided to go get the help of Angel.

---------------------

Don held his bo staff in his hands ready to attack anyone who came near their temporay home. He saw a shadow enter through one of the windows, and he hid behind a ladder ignoring the pain in his leg that was making him limp.

He watched the shadow walk through the room, getting closer to his and splinters location, donny wasn't going to let anyone hurt his family.

He finally took the chance and stepped around his hiding spot, making sure the limp wasn't too obvious. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to see who it was. "Donny?" A familiar voice called his name as the person turned to face him. He dropped his gaurd when the person stepped into a shaft of light and he saw it qas brother.

"Leo!" he said happily. He set his bo down to use as sort of a crutch and limped toward his brother's smiling face. "It's great to see you." He said sounding happy but tired. He smiled as Leo took his hand.

"My son." They both turned to see Splinter walking toward them.

"Sensei" Said Leo happy to see his father alive and somewhat well. Splinter walked up to his eldest son and put a hand on his chest as ifhe expected him to just disappear. "You're home." He said warmly.

Leo smiled at his father nodding "Almost I just need to find Mikey and Raph" he said.

"But first, I find you some place safer then here." Splinter and Donatello nodded ready to follow leo to a safe place.

Leo lead them carefully to central park, where they disappeared down a manhole. He got out a flashlight and turned it on.

"We need to find someplace far away from the old lair." He paused at a dusty sign and rubbed some of the dust away. Leo led the way through the dusty tunnels Donny and Splinter close behind him.  
They came to a door that was boarded up aparently a long time ago, Leo pulled away several boards, before he opened the door and stepped inside. "This should do I think." He said as he walked out onto the metal catwalk of an old pumping station.

Leo turned to Splinter and Donny "I'm going to find Raph and Mikey, I'll be back"

They nodded and he dashed out the door. He returned about an hour later with Mikey who immediately perked up.

"Donny!" He cried, and carefully holding a mewling Klunk he hurried over to the other turtle. Leo smiled watching mikey hugging donny trying to be careful with Klunk in his arms still. Mikey relaxed into Donny's hug glad to be back with his mate, he thought he had been killed..

It just made Leo want to find Raph more, even though they probably had more to work out. "Ok, I'm off to find Raph, wish me luck." He said.

The family watched leo leave, each hoping he and raph would be back together... if raph was alive...

------------------

So, what happens now, will Leo find Raph alive? Will they make up? As always, review and find out. :) 


	5. Under The Bridge Part 1

This story was RPed out between myself and goggle head girl, it's rated for language and angst in later chapters. Be warned this is 4th season based, so do not read if you haven't seen season 4 and don't want spoilers. And as always, please PLEASE read and review and enjoy. :)

----------------------------

Raph sat silently in the tunnel under the park that was off the beach as he brooded. He knew he should of been out there looking for Splinter Don and Mikey, having become the leader when Leo left. He took a last sip from the cup in his hand before he tossed it away irritably.

He needed to find his family he was leader for now... he stood up ready to find them. The sound of footsteps on the sand alerted him to someone nearby, and he grabbed his sais as he whirled around, spinning them in his hands as he growled trying to look intimidating.

"Raph?" Leo stepped forward nervous of his mates reaction.

Raph blinked and straightened up. "Leo?" He asked tentatively putting his sais away. He couldn't believe it, the voice was one he thought he'd never hear again. He wanted to run and hug him but held back. "The others..., Karai got to us, she, she destroyed the lair, I don't know about the others..."

"They're okay, I found a safe place for them" Leo reponded.

Raph gave a sigh of relief, before he just stared at the blue clad turtle. They hadn't seperated on the best of terms when he left, and he wasn't sure how to start, he never was good at emotion. But the brotherly tone of voice showed him, this was his mate standing before him again, and not that psycho imposter. He stepped forward and put a hand on his cheek silently, afraid to be pushed away.

Leo smiled at Raph nuzzling the hand, gripping it in his own hands "I missed you." He murmured.

Raph smiled and could feel the tears in his eyes this time of happiness. "God, I missed you too." He said softly, and suddenly grabbed Leo, and pulled him into a tight hug, afraid to let go, lest he leave and disappear again.

Leo hugged him back glad to be home, he missed his mate so badly, he laid his head on Raph's shoulder. "I love you Raph, I'm so sorry about before" he said hugging Raph tighter.

Raph just nuzzled into him as he closed his eyes."I love you too, and forgive you." He said softly. "Please don't leave again." He pleaded softly. It had only been a couple of months, but to Raph it seemed like an enternity, specially when he had absolutely not contact with him.

"I won't." Said Leo his body pressed into his mates body, they remained quiet and holding one another for a few moments before Leo broke the hold and hesitantly stole Raph's lips in a soft kiss.

Raph just held him tight, last time they broke apart, Leo left for Japan, and he was trying desperately to replace that memory. Raph lifted his head and looked at his mate before he kissed back, hesitant at first before he just kissed him firmer.

Leo relaxed into the kiss his hold on Raph tightening, he didn't want to let go of his mate, he never wanted to let go..

It had been so long since they shared any kind of intimacy, and it almost seemed like they were starting over fresh. Raph kissed him deeply, not caring how long the kiss lasted. He knew the rest of the family was safe, and so for the moment all that mattered was him and Leo.

Leo kissed back, his body pressing closer to Raph's, his hands curled around his mates waist, it felt nice to finally kiss his lover after three months.

Raph sighed softly into the kiss and relaxed into it, letting the worries and anxities go for now. He never wanted this moment to end, he wanted it to last forever. But an urgent need for air made him pull back slowly from the kiss.

Leo smiled at Raph burrying his face in raph's chest, he felt so happy they shared no words only holding each other comortfable.

Raph smiled back and leaned down to nuzzle Leo's cheek, before resting his head ontop of Leo's, closing his eyes. No words were spoken, none were needed, they each knew what the other was feeling. They remained that way what some would call an eternity, Raph broke the hold lightly stealing another kiss.

This one wasn't as hesitant as the other in the beginning, now he was more sure of it. This one was soft, gentler as he just enjoyed the touch. Leo fingers intertwining with Raph's he also enjoyed the touch, wanting to keep these moments locked in his mind, or to keep the world froze so they could remain like this.

Raph squeezed his mates hand, some small part of him still afraid that Leo would disappear again. Leo squeezed back trying to reassure raph he would stay guessing his thoughts, he broke the kiss leaning on the other turtle lovingly. Raph sighed and rested his head on Leo's shoulder.

"I'll always be here for you from now on." Leo whispered softly.

"Ditto" Said Raph giving leo's hand a squeeze. Some small part of Leo knew that they should get back to the family, as they would be relieved to see Raph as well, but he was finding it difficult.

One part of leo wanted to stay here with raph, but his leadership part comanded that he take Raph to the new lair.

"Raph? I think we should go" he said his leader part wining by a half an inch. "The others will be happy to see you as well." He added. Raph sighed and raised his head, he knew Leo was right.

"You're probably right." He said, slowly pulling back from the hug, but refusing to let his mates hand go. Leo smiled at Raph squeezing the other's hand as they headed back to the new lair.

When they arrived to the new lair Leonardo opened the door walking in ahead of his mate.

"Everyone! I found him! He's ok." Leo called out after shutting the door behind them. Splinter smiled seeing his son.

"Raphael, welcome to our new home" Raph had swung back into his tough guy 'no emotion' mask when they'd arrived, and he let his mates hand go as he walkd down the catwalk.

"Raph! You're ok!" Donny greeted happily, getting up to meet him, only to be shrugged off by a frustrated Raph.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He muttered before he stopped at a railing. "I can't believe Karai did this to us!"

"For revenge ovioubsly" said mikey "we did kick her and her 'dads' butt." Raph grumbled.

"Change can be a good thing." Leo spoke up softly.

"True" Said Donny agreeing with him

"Leonardo speaks true, he has learned well from the Ancient One." Splinter said, and looked his eldest in the eyes. "Yes, I can see it, I trully have my son back."

Leo smiled at his father "I am honored to be back."

"Now, howabout I run out and get us some food." Leonardo offered.

"That'd be great leo, thanks" Mikey said smiling at his brother.

"Bring chinese." He added, and then looked to Klunk at a mewl. "And some kibble." He added and scratched the cats head.

"How about some pizzas and sodas or something?" Raph suggested.

"I'll see what i can get, be back in a bit" Said Leo vanishing out of the door.

He returned a few hours later with his duffel bag, he had done more then just get food, he had also delivered a stern warning to Karai, but he didn't tell him family about it. He walked into the room they'd relocated to. "Did someone mention...food?" He asked and pulled out two chinese food cartons, tossing them to Don and Mikey, and another to Raph.

"Thanks Leo" Said Mikey before he pigged out Don nodded, and leaned on his mate as he ate, slower. Raph smiled, and started to eat after sitting up.

"Master splinter, I got you some sushi." He said looking at his father

Splinter smiled. "Thank you my son."

Leo nodded handing his father his meal, before he dug out his food to eat sitting down by raph on instinct Raph leaned on his mate gently as he ate. Splinter smiled happy to see that they seem to of made up after so long.

Mikey hid a smile behind his eatting looking at his siblings finally making up. Donny smiled as well.

Leo leaned back on Raph liking the feeling, not really caring what anyone thought. Raph just gave his brothers mild warning looks. If Mikey made one comment he'd meet raph's fists, Leo pretened he didn't notice and contunied to eat his dinner.

Mikey wisely decided to just keep eating. He finished his food first, Klunk jumping onto his lap trying to get in the box

"Ack! Klunk!" He yelled. Klunk meowed impatiently obivously hungry.  
"Hey Leo, did you bring anything for Klunk by chance?" Mikey asked looking to his blue brother.

Leo put down his food digging through the duffle bag

"You asked me earlier to get some food for Klunk" he pulled out a bag of dry cat food. Mikey smiled and reached to take the bag.

"Thanks Leo." He said, and opened the bag and putting a bit of the food on the ground. Klunk purred and started to eat. Leo nodded and went back to eating his own food.

Mikey sighed, and just layed his head on Don's shoulder. Donny smiled at his mate still glad he was in one piece.

Splinter looked to Leo and Raph. "I see seperating you did do you some good."

Leo nodded "It did" He said smiling at Raph

"Mhm." Raph said and smiled back, leaning to nuzzle his mate, at the moment not caring what the others thought. Leo nuzzled back happy to be close to him, he was hoping it wasn't a dream he would wake up from.

"I just hope this isn't a dream that I'm going to wake up from..." Leo admitted.

Raph smiled feeling the same he was a little afriad his mate would vanish again "Its not a dream"  
"I kinda wish being driven from our home was just a dream." Mikey said softly.

"We all do mikey" Said Donny giving his brothers hand a soft squeeze.

"The ancient one I think saw it happening, why he sent me home, but I didn't get there in time." Leo said. "I'm just glad you're alive."

"Don't start blaming your self" Warned Raph lightly. He was afraid his mate would revert back to how he was before. Leo shook his head. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Good" Said Raph happy that his mate was going to stay his old self. Leo wrapped an arm around Raph and hugged him lightly. Raph hugged him back, giving him a small nuzzle on the cheek. He then mrrred at Mikey who went 'awww' at them.

Splinter smiled happy to see their family whole once more, Raph sent Mikey a warning look still close to his mate. Mikey just grinned. as he relaxed against Don.

Donny smiled at his mate knowing sooner or later mikey was going to make a comment and raph would chase him around

"My sons can we eat in peace for once?" Splinter spoke up, seeming to sense comming truble if he didn't say anything.

"Okay sensei, we'll be good" Said Mikey a smile on his lips. Donny nodded in agreement.

"After all that we have been through, I believe this is the least that can happen." Splinter added.

The rest of the meal remained quiet, the set of mates sat next to each other

------------------

Haha! But it's not done yet! Oh no, got one more chapter to go, and this was the longest so far. As always, please review:D 


	6. Under The Bridge Part 2

This story was RPed out between myself and goggle head girl, it's rated for language and angst in later chapters. Be warned this is 4th season based, so do not read if you haven't seen season 4 and don't want spoilers. And as always, please PLEASE read and review and enjoy. :) 

----------------------------

Raph straightened up when he was done and set down his food carton before giving a stretch.

"You tired?" Asked Leo feeling a little tired himself.  
"Yeah, how are we gonna sleep?" Mikey asked.

"I guess we're sleeping on the ground" Said Donny.

"No blankets?" Mikey complained.

"We'll start fixing this place up tomorrow, for now we have to improvise." Don explained. Mikey sighed and nodded.

Leo laid back on his shell tired from the days events. He closed his eyes, just resting them for a moment. Raph turned his head to look at his mate for a moment. He smiled sitting down next to him.

Mikey cleared his throat. "Maybe we should leave so Raph and Leo can be, uh, you know, alone?"

Donny nodded, splinter gave a half nod agreeing with his sons. Raph quickly shook his head.

"You don't have to." Leo opened his eyes, and lifted his head as he spoke.

"Its okay you guys do need some alone time" Said Mikey.

"But..." Leo started to protest, he had been enjoying his family being with him again.

"No buts leo, we'll leave you with Raph for a bit, not a huge deal." Mikey said determined.  
Leo sighed. "Ok..." He said still a little reluctant.

"See you guys in a bit." Said Donny as the three of them walked away.

Raph watched them leave the room, before he looked to Leo, at a loss for the moment.

"That was new." He commented.  
Leo sat up again. "I know." He replied.

"Well we can always use the time wisely." Said Raph teasingly, kissing leo on the cheek.

Leo chuckled and leaned in capturing his lips. Their lips stayed locked for a few moments before Raph broke the kiss nuzzling his mate on the cheek again.

"Here, or somewhere else..." He asked softly, worried someone could just be outside listening.

"how about where I found you?" Asked Leo.  
Raph considered for a moment. "That works."

They both got out of the lair heading for where Leo had found his mate. Raph stepped inside the tunnel again, this time under better terms. They walked deeper into the tunnel before Raph gently kissed Leo.  
Leo kissed him back, wrapping his hands around his mates waist. Raph's arms slipped around leo's shoulders as he held him lovingly. He held him tightly, he wasn't going to let anything short of a natural disaster disturb this moment. It'd been too long.

Leo broke the kiss after a few moments for air before he kissed raph again, he felt Raphs fingers wandering down his body. Raph's fingers paused for a moment as where the piece of his mates shell was missing, before he continued to explore as if touching him for the first time again.

Leo enjoyed the touches. raph broke the kiss laying a few kisses down his mates jaw line. Leo sighed and closed his eyes as he tilted his head at the kisses. Raph made his way down his mates body.

Leo allowed his own hands to explore Raph's body as well, nipping at his neck and shoulder. Raph moaned at the biting throwing his head back, before his hand went lower

Leo grinned and mrred at hearing his mate moan and he nipped there again as his hands slipped down to massage the strong thighs. Raph moaned again feeling relaxed he bit softly on Leo's neck.

Leo mmmed softly. Raph managed to get Leo to lay on the dort floor as he leaned down and nipped at his neck, letting his hands roam over his plasteron.

--------------------------------------

Leo yawned lightly he was curled closer to Raph. Raph held his mate close but gentle, enjoying the closeness. He nuzzled him softly with a content sigh. Leo nuzzled back letting out what sounded like a purr closing his eyes.

Raph smiled contently. "Love you Leo." He murmured softly.

Leo smiled back at raph still sleepy "I love you too raph" he said softly burruing his head in his mates chest listening to his heartbeat. Raph just layed there silently, content to listen to his mates breathing, and the sounds outside their tunnel hide away.

Raph just wanted to go back to sleep and relax with his mate, Leo seemed about ready to do that himself. Ah hell, a few more hours of sleep won't kill them, he hoped.

He closed his eyes following suit to his mate who was now falling into a comfortable sleep his head still pressed againts Raph's chest. Raph nuzzled into Leo's shoulder as he drifted off again as well.

------------------

And it's done! I hope you all enjoyed it, if you did, please review! puppy eyes Stay tuned as we have two sequels planned for this story! XD


End file.
